


Without Her

by The_Rose



Series: My(iev) Verse [7]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanart, Feelings Realization, Illustrations, My(iev) Verse, Repressed Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Maiev has to be away for a week and she asked Illidan to take care of her house and he accepted.
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: My(iev) Verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578724
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Without Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> To be honest, this update is special to me, because it's actually the 100th fic that I am publishing in the Illidan/Maiev tag!
> 
> To celebrate it, I made an illustration for the fic.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“So, you are sure that it will be alright?”

“I don’t see why it wouldn’t,” sighed Maiev. “And it’s just for a week so it shouldn’t be that bad. But can I trust you?”

As soon as the words escaped her lips, Maiev regretted them as Illidan just glared at her, clearly offended by the idea that she wouldn’t trust him, and she had no other choice but to pinch her lips and lower her head.

“I mean, you never had to take care of a house by yourself before,” she tried to justify.

“Oh, come on, My!” he shouted, raising his arms to the sky. “It’s just a house, it can’t be that hard. And it’s only a week like you said!”

“But do you promise to not practice your magic inside?”

“I promise it, your house won’t burn down to the ground.”

She awkwardly smiled at those words, decided to not tell him that she had considered that possibility, but deep down, she was trusting him to take care of her house and that everything would go fine. If she was voicing that concern, it was just because she knew that Illidan’s pride would force him to take extra care of her property if she made him believe that she had doubts about his abilities. She knew that everything would go well and that nothing bad would happen.

“Otherwise, it’s just a week, right? They won’t ask you to stay for more?” Illidan asked, looking at her.

“They shouldn’t, but if it happens, I’ll send you an owl of course.” She smiled at him. “Just try to not miss me too much.”

“I’ll miss you of course, but I think I can handle a week alone,” he chuckled.

They continued to talk a little more, as Maiev wasn’t needing to leave at that moment, and they just enjoyed that last hour together. She was going to leave for a week, as she had been asked to replace a priestess in a temple far away and when they realized that she wouldn’t be able to travel every morning and evening without exhausting herself too much, they accepted to accommodate her there. If she had accepted, it was to show her good-will and hoping that it could help her reach the status of High Priestess one day, and it was with actually little to no worries that she left Illidan alone that day.

Everything would go fine. She was trusting him.

A faint ray of sunshine fell on his face, and Illidan winced as he turned around and buried his face into the pillow, groaning out loud to have been woken up. Slowly, he finally fully woke up, and yet, he reached his arms towards the other side of the bed, and frowned as it was empty and as he turned his face and opened his eyes, he spoke.

“My?”

But she wasn’t there, and it took him a few more seconds until he remembered their conversation for the day before. She was away for a few days, and he was going to be alone. Finally up to date, Illidan softly smiled as he mentally wished a good day to his friend and he stayed in bed, looking at the ceiling as he thought about his schedule for the day. There were his druidism lessons that morning, and an afternoon of practicing his magic to get accepted in Nar’thalas and then the Royal Guards, and finally, just spend the evening and night at My’s house. Yet, as he kept looking at the ceiling, he wondered if he really wanted to attend Cenarius’ lessons that morning, but if he wanted his parents and brother off his back once he would admit wanting to become a mage, he needed to pretend to have an interest in druidism first.

Sighing loudly, Illidan sat on the bed and stretched his body as he got up and left the room, going downstairs. On his way, every time he was passing next to a plant, he was moving his hand and made a raining cloud appear above them, feeding the plants with the precious water and it was with a smile that he crossed out the taking care of the plants from his mental list. After all, he had promised to My to take care of her house, and he was going to do it well. Following it, he began to check the food to see if anything was starting to rot and then, grab a handful of berries to eat by himself. As he could see that everything would be fine for her house that day, he left it as he whistled an unnamed song that was stuck on his mind.

“And this concludes our lesson for today,” said Cenarius, looking at his two students. “Thank you for coming today.”

Saying that, he side-eyed Illidan and the young men felt uncomfortable by the implication, and yet, he wasn’t caring that much about it. All that he wanted was to find a way to appease his parents for when he’ll tell them that he’ll never become a druid, even if he was going to admit it only when he would have no other choice, and actually, never admitting it was still the best option.

“It was a pleasure,” intervened Malfurion, allowing Illidan to stay silent.

As the teacher and the students parted ways, Malfurion stayed close to his brother as they walked away from the Dreamgrove, taking their time even if Illidan only wanted one thing: going to practice his magic. And yet, Malfurion was able to notice it even if he couldn’t really put a finger on what his brother was doing exactly.

“I guess we won’t see you much those days either?” he innocently asked.

Illidan almost stopped walking at those words, feeling that even if it wasn’t an attack on him, Malfurion was accusing him of not being at home often, and yet, Illidan knew that it wasn’t his brother’s words but their parents’ very own words that he was only repeating.

“I can’t,” he chuckled. “My’s away for the week and I promised to take care of her house. So, you understand that I can’t disappoint her.”

“Of course, of course, it’s just that the parents will ask if you were there today and what are your plans… They just want to know if you’re alright.”

“Well, you can tell them that yourself no? I don’t need to always stop by the house to say I’m fine and leaving anyway.”

“You don’t seem fine right now,” simply pointed Malfurion.

Illidan only sighed.

“You know that subject gets on my nerves. I’m an adult and yet, I feel like I’m still a child with how they’re treating us. I just want my freedom and not having to answer the parents constantly.”

“Well, if you want, we’re going to Suramar tonight with Tyrande, you can always join us?”

At the mention of Tyrande, Illidan’s heart skipped a beat, and immediately, he crossed his arms over his bust and looked away.

“Please,” he muttered. “She still hadn’t talked to me since I ditched her during that date… I’m sure she doesn’t want to see me.”

“It happened years ago no? Why would she still be mad?”

“Malf… I bothered her for years to have that date, and as soon as I saw my best friend completely distressed, I left to help her instead of… you know… taking care of my date… I don’t blame Tyrande for giving me the cold shoulder.”

“And does it bother you personally?”

Illidan only left out a small hollow laugh as he tried to find an answer.

“To be honest… Not much. My is here for me, and I know that I can always try my chance with Tyrande in a few centuries if she forgives me.”

“But do you want to try again?” asked Malfurion, a slight hope in his voice.

Silence answered him as Illidan just looked away, trying to find out what he should say to his brother. It hadn’t gone past him that Malfurion had also started to consider Tyrande as a romantic option recently, even if his brother was shyer and less vocal about it than Illidan had been, and yet, Illidan realized that it wasn’t really bothering him that much. He was almost wishing for them to be happy together and he wondered where it was coming from. Side-eyeing his brother, Illidan saw that he was waiting for his reply, and he understood that depending on what he would say right now, it would influence their future relationship as Malfurion would probably not even try to fight him if he was saying he was going to try again.

“Not sure,” Illidan finally said. “We’ll see how the future goes I guess.”

At those words, a shadow passed over Malfurion’s eyes, and Illidan realized that it wasn’t necessarily the answer that the brother wanted, as it was neither a yes nor a no, and Illidan quickly understood that he had to clarify himself. And to do that, he just put on a bright smile and slammed his hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“Well, enjoy your date tonight,” he told him. “Tell me how it went tomorrow.”

And without adding much, Illidan left his brother as now, he could finally concentrate on more important things, such as his personal training. Despite feeling a little weird to have openly encouraged his brother to consider the evening with Tyrande as a date, he quickly tried to brush it off and only think about his training.

It was the afternoon of the second day without My.

The morning had been alright as Illidan woke up and this time, immediately remembering that his friend wasn’t there for a few more days and quickly left her bed that he was using, as she had permitted him to do so. And anyway, he was already sleeping in her bed when he was spending the night at her house, so it wasn’t changing much from the usual. As he watered the plants and checked on the food, he made himself a small breakfast with fruits and left the house.

As always, the morning lesson with Cenarius was boring and Illidan was barely listening to what the teacher was saying and instead, he was already planning his afternoon’s practice, thinking about new spells that he needed to work on. On his side, Malfurion was carefully listening to their teacher and he also had a soft smile on his face, and Illidan couldn’t stop himself from mimicking his brother. After all, the date must have gone well. And when they finally got dismissed by Cenarius, Illidan obviously asked how it went the evening before, only to learn that he hadn’t really been a date because they had run into friends and ended up spending all the evening together but it had been enjoyable nonetheless.

And here he was, close to Maiev’s house, in a little clearing that he was using to practice his magic.

Sitting in the middle of it, he was feeling the ley line softly pulsing under his palms and he loved it. If he had chosen that place to practice, it was because that line was one of the strongest of the region, coming directly from Suramar which had been constructed on a source of ley lines, providing magic to all the places around the city, and it was helping him make more powerful spells. With a smile, he made little fireballs appear around him, and soon enough, they began to dance around him.

The thought that if he had tried to use that spell at Maiev’s house-made him chuckle, as any moment of distraction could have very much burned down her house unintentionally. Thinking about My’s reaction, he made a mental note to show her how good he was with that spell, and for a few seconds, his brain got stuck on the false image of My looking and praising him. As soon as the small laugh escaped his lips, as he should have expected, one of the fireballs hit the ground and began to burn down the grass. Quickly, Illidan jumped towards the starting fire and began to step on it to put it out, frowning from the fact that he had been distracted enough to make that mistake.

Thankfully, the fire quickly died and Illidan let himself fall back on the ground, sitting once again and groaning. He had already mastered that spell, why was he failing now? But as he thought about it, he pictured My’s face, laughing at him over the failure. At that thought, he couldn’t refrain his smile and he fell on his back, looking at the sky between the trees surrounding him.

At least, it wasn’t her house that almost burned down.

It was the night of the third day without his best friend, and Illidan was unable to find sleep for once.

The morning had been alright as always. He got up; watered the plants; checked the food and ate before heading out. The lesson was as boring as the last days, and that day, even Malfurion didn’t have anything interesting to talk about and they quickly parted ways to carry on with their respective afternoon. Back to his clearing, Illidan practiced the spells that he already knew, the failure of the day before still on his mind, and yet, he had succeeded to prove to himself that he was still able to use them as intended. The failure shouldn’t have weighed on his mind as much as it did, and it was with a lighter mood that he went back to Maiev’s house to spend the night there.

After making himself dinner, and reading a little on her couch, he made his way towards her bedroom to sleep, like every night. And yet, despite that it had been hours, Illidan wasn’t asleep yet and instead, he kept tossing and turning, trying to finally shut down his body.

He was feeling cold, and strangely enough, the bed had never seemed so huge to him before as suddenly, My’s absence became obvious to him. He would have given anything to have her with him that night. And as he turned once again, this time, he got closer to her side and took the blanket in his arms, hugging it as the weight of the blanket made it close to a body. As he softly breathed, feeling calmer, he frowned as a well-known smell got in his nostrils and he quickly put his nose against the sheets until he got the confirmation that it was My’s scent that he was smelling. At that realization, he buried his face deeper in the blanket, tasting the smell as much as he could, while he hugged the blanket harder with both his arms and legs.

He was missing her way more than he thought he would.

He needed her.

He wanted her.

Slowly, his breathing became heavier, his lips unable to stay close as it became audible, even if the sounds were muffled by his face buried in the sheets. His hips began to rock as he brought the blanket closer to his body and before he could realize it, his arm moved towards his lower body freed his dick as he slowly caressed his length. Meanwhile, her scent was intoxicating him and he just stopped thinking as the first moan escaped his lips.

“My,” he moaned, biting into the blanket to muffle himself.

His hand was going faster around his dick, hitting the blanket as for a moment, he took it as a substitute for a body. The moans were getting louder and louder, his hips rocking harder, with a matching pace to fit with his hand and his eyes stayed closed all along to not break the small illusion that he had built. As he clenched his teeth, he felt that he was on the edge and he took one more deep breath to get a little more of Maiev’s scent and it was over for him.

With one last stroke, and one big and loud moan, he cumed.

Slowly, as he was still in the euphoria of the release, he turned to get on his back, a big smile spreading on his face. But as it slowly faded and that his heart kept racing in his chest, the realization of what he had done hit him right in the face and he opened wide his eyes as he looked at the stained blanket. Jumping away from the bed, he began to pace, taking his head between his hands.

“No, no, no,” he was muttering, barely glancing at the bed.

It had been a few years that he had been aware of something about himself, but it had never bothered him more than that until that night. Yes, he had been perfectly aware that he was feeling something else than their initial friendship towards My, something more akin to romantic feelings. Yet, because it hadn’t been the same as what he was feeling for Tyrande, he had often brushed it off as what best friends were feeling for each other, and it was only when he talked to other peoples about it and that they brought up that it was pretty much not platonic feelings that he started to have doubts. But as he had never felt such a sexual need before, he was thinking that it was nothing and that he could act as he ever did with her, without it changing anything to their relationship.

Tonight, it wasn’t the case anymore.

Letting himself fall on the ground, Illidan sat against the bed, a hand over his mouth as his brain became a storm of thoughts. What would have happened if My had been there? Was it only her absence that triggered that reaction from him? Or just her scent? Suddenly, he was afraid of her coming back as he had no idea how he would react to her presence, and he was more than aware that she wasn’t seeing him as a potential lover, and he had quickly noticed that for some time now, she had a one-off relationship with random men. Yet, he wasn’t saying anything because it wasn’t bothering him… At least until now.

As he finally glanced back at the bed, he realized that he couldn’t let it like that, and he quickly jumped on his feet and grabbed the stained sheets, wincing at that memories and he made his way downstairs to drop them in the room where Maiev was doing her laundry, and decided to take care of it in the morning. Then, knowing that he just couldn’t go back into that bed for quite some time, he dropped himself on the couch and knew that he would spend the rest of the night there. Even if he knew that the night would become a week.

And yet, the following years were going to be a real struggle.

“Sorry, couldn’t get the carriage last night and I had to wait for this morning,” Maiev yelled as soon as she stepped inside her own house.

At the sudden noise, Illidan jumped awake from the couch and immediately put himself in a fighting stance, despite not being fully awake.

“Calm down, it’s me,” she chuckled as Illidan finally removed the hair that was falling in front of his face and opened his eyes to look at his best friends.

“Oh, sorry,” he muttered as he went back to the couch, grabbing the light blanket to put it away. “How did it go?”

“It was alright, I learned quite a few things that I probably wouldn’t know if I had stayed all my life in the Temple I’m currently in,” she replied, looking suspiciously at Illidan putting away the blanket when she was expecting him to sleep in her bed, as he had asked himself if she was alright with it. “And you? I can see that nothing had burned.”

“I watered the plants; checked the food and kept myself from starving; went to the druidism lessons and practiced my magic far away from the house.”

“So, everything is fine?”

Taking a deep but discreet breath, Illidan forced himself to smile and he turned around to finally face his best friend and openly lied to her.

“Everything’s fine!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !
> 
> Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> The_Rose#2429 (My personal one)  
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord)
> 
> Later!
> 
> (Comments are welcomed and appreciated :D)


End file.
